


In The Beginning

by storming_wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mary Lives, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Charlie Ships It, Coming Out, First Dates, First Kiss, First Relationship, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmates, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storming_wolf/pseuds/storming_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember a lot of things in my life, but the day Castiel Novak came into my life is when the important memories start that lead me to a world I never knew of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Notes:  
> ~Each page break was written as a stand alone drabble that was interconnected with this plot line  
> ~Dean's birthday is January 24, 1989  
> ~Cas celebrates his birthday July 10, 1989  
> ~Everyone's birthdays are basically moved up 10 years for the sake of plot  
> ~Mary is alive, but she was a hunter growing up and doesn't share this with the family

**April 2002**

I remember a lot of things in life. But, after meeting him, nothing else really mattered.

Spring break had just ended and we were all still hyperactive and talking about what we had done. Mr. Shurley being too nervous to be assertive with us didn't help that matter. I was talking  Charlie and ignoring our teacher when the door opened and he literally fell into my life.

This weird, dorky looking guy fell into the classroom. He scrambled to grab his things, his glasses lying broken at my feet. I picked them up and walked over to him.

"You dropped something," I said, helping him stand. He looked down as he mumbled thanks and handed a piece of now crumpled paper to our teacher. I returned to my seat and kept talking to Charlie.

"Q-Quiet please, Dean and Charlie," Mr. Shurley. "Class, this is Casteel Novak."

"Castiel," he corrected him.

"Sorry. Castiel Novak. He's new from Pontiac, Illinois. Charlie, you move up front and Castiel, go sit in her seat," he said. I frowned as Charlie and I were separated. Castiel took her seat and tried to fix his broken glasses. I reached in my backpack and grabbed some tape.

"Lemme see," I said. I took his glasses and reattached the two pieces and placed them on his face. He gave me a shy goofy smile. Something fluttered in me. He had big, blue eyes that were intensified by his glasses and that goofy smile was making me think

Wow.

At that moment, you could tell me that this nerdy guy would grow up to be the love of my life and my husband, but I would've laughed in your face and called you crazy because a) there was no way Dean Winchester was gay and b) guys can't marry each other.

Watch how fast you eat your words, Winchester.

* * *

Cas and I grew pretty close over the next 3 weeks. He came from a religious family, which is why he and his brothers were named after angels, and he had never been to public school before. There aren't any Catholic schools in our district, but so far, he likes our school better.

We hung out all day at school every day since we met and I really wish I could say I didn't have a stupid crush on him. I didn't even know I was gay...well I don't think I'm gay. I did have a crush on Lisa for a long time.

I had just finished baseball practice when I saw Cas sitting on the steps of the school reading a book. His eyes were kinda red and it looked like he had been crying.

"Cas?" I called. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve as I walked over to him.

"H-Hey Dean," Cas' voice cracked as he let a tear fall.

"What's wrong?" I sat next to him.

"Something my brother Michael said," Cas said. "I bought up something at dinner and he was really mean about it. He was supposed to pick me up, but he's almost an hour late."

"How about we go get a milkshake and I walk you home," I suggested, taking his hand and helping him stand up. I dried his tears and led him down the road. He was kind of slow, so he rushed ahead and grabbed my sleeve to keep up. I blushed and held out my hand, feeling his hand join with mine.

"So where do you live?" I asked.

"In front of the elementary school," Cas said.

"Really? I live behind it," I said. "Maybe I can walk you home everyday."

"I'd like that," Cas said.

"I have baseball on Mondays and Wednesdays, but you can watch and I'll walk with you after," I said. I saw his adorable smile out the corner of my eye. We came up to the diner and I pulled Cas in. We slid into a booth and Ellen came over to us.

"I haven't seen you in a while Dean! How's your parents?" Ellen asked.

"They're good. Mom switched to the pediatric ward and Dad's still at the garage," I said. "This is Cas. He just moved here from Illinois and I had to show him the best milkshakes in Kansas."

"Strawberry good?" Ellen asked.

"Okay with me if it's okay with you," I said to Cas. He nodded and Ellen went back to get our order.

"So you play baseball?" Cas asked.

"Ever since I was 6. I love it. Do you do any sports?" I asked.

"Not really. We didn't have sports at my old school. They said we should be more focused on the Lord's word than anything else," Cas looked sad for a while.

"You don't really agree with all that, do you?" I asked.

"It's...complicated. Emotions, feelings...my brother says I'm just confused..." Cas trailed off. Ellen bought a pink milkshake to our table.

"Ash broke the machine after he made this one," Ellen said.

"We can share," I said. She put two straws in the glass and left. We both leaned over the table and took a sip. We both pulled away and he licked his lips in the cutest way.

"That is amazing!" Cas said.

"So what does your brother think you're so confused about?" I asked.

"Well...I asked him how do you know you like someone. And he asked who it was and I told him and he got really mad," Cas said. I kinda felt my heart drop. I still didn't want to admit that I liked Cas, but to hear that he liked someone hurt.

"Why'd he get so mad?" I asked, taking a long sip from the milkshake.

"I said it was you," Cas said. I almost choked on the milkshake.

"M..me?" I stuttered.

"Well yeah...you were so nice to me when I first came here and you've been nice to me ever since and you're aesthetically pleasing and...I should go home," Cas started to get up, but I grabbed his hand.

"I like you," I blurted out. He turned to me and smiled. "I dunno...you're just...you and I like that."

"You like me?" He asked.

"I like you," I repeated.

And that's how Cas and I became boyfriends.

* * *

Nothing really changed between me and Cas after that. We held hands, sometimes kissed cheeks or foreheads,walked home together every day and hugged a lot more, but other than that, Cas was still just my best friend.

Cas was afraid to tell his family about us because of their religion and I was afraid because of my dad. He was a pretty stereotypical Marine from Texas. Besides Charlie, no one really knew.

 I was talking to Charlie about a new comic book when Cas ran over to me about two weeks after we started dating.

"Dean! We have to go now!" Cas exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, taking his hand.

"Cherry blossoms!" He said as if it was the most obvious answer. I shrugged at Charlie, who thought we were too cute together to care. It was pouring rain, but Cas still dragged me to the courtyard. We stood there and the little flowers bloomed one by one.

"Its my favourite thing, cherry blossoms," Cas said. He was too cute. The way his face lit up when he smiled, the slight blush he had from the cold rain, how big and bright his eyes were. I couldn't  stop myself as I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. It was our first real kiss.

The rain left baseball practice cancelled, so Cas and I walked home after that.

"Mom, I'm home!" I exclaimed. She rounded the corner.

"You boys are soaked! I'll dry your clothes Cas, can you give him some of yours Dean?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, we'll be back," I said, leading Cas to my room. I took off my wet clothes and put on an AC/DC shirt and plaid pyjama pants. I handed Cas a Blue Oyster Cult shirt and pants. When he put them on, I walked over to him and kissed him again, taking his hand and sitting on my bed.

"I think we should tell my mom we're dating," I suggested. "I think she'll take it well and she can break it to my dad. Maybe once we get through to them, we can talk to your parents all together."

"As long as you don't think she'll explode," Cas said after a while. Hand in hand, we walked into the kitchen where my mom was focused on making tomato rice soup.

"Mom, Cas and I have something to share with you," I said. She turned around and her eyes fell on our hands. "Cas and I are...dating." She was quiet for a quick second before smiling.

"I thought there was something about you two," Mom said. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and loosened up. "How long?"

"2 weeks," Cas said. "We were kind of scared to tell anyone."

"I get it. Not everyone is open minded," Mom said. She sat with us in the living room. "I can tell your dad when he gets home, Dean. And we can work something out with your parents Cas."

"I'm scared about my brother," Cas said. "I talked about it a little bit once and my brother got really mad. My parents seemed indifferent, but maybe because I said it as a casual speculation."

"It's okay. We'll figure this out," Mom said

From there, we told my dad. He thought he failed himself as a father figure at first, but mom had a long talk with him and he soon warmed up to it. I think introducing him to the word bisexual helped.

That weekend, we invited Cas' family over for dinner and that's how we came out to everyone else. Cas' parents took it well, as did his brother Gabriel, but Michael actually got up and left. Cas hasn't talked about him, and I don't want to mention it.

Sammy, being the little bitch he is, took it upon himself to give mom and dad a play by play in everything he saw us doing.

Things were good. And I was happy.

But things never stay that way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story. This awesome story about love, death, family, and just pure bad assery. But, I realised the way the AU was, it'd be kind of confusing unless I broke away from the main plot every two seconds for back story. So I started writing little drabbles that lead up to the story. The drabbles go from about April 2002(this story) to Around present day, and that's when I will publish the whole story. Some of these are important to the plot, but some are also just because I needed fluff around angst.


End file.
